No quiero dejar que llores por mi culpa
by YogurBaby
Summary: Han pasado nueve días sin que haya podido ver a Takao después de su accidente, hoy por fin le darán el alta y podré ir a verle después de 9 días en vilo queriendo saber de él. Pero ese accidente ha hecho más daño en mí de lo que hizo en él... "Shin-chan, no te pongas sentimental, no quiero que llores por mi culpa". One-shot MidoTaka.


**MIDORIMA POV:**

No podía más, me dijo que no sabía a qué hora le darían el alta y que fuese a su casa a las siete, llevaba todo el día dando vueltas por mi casa, esperando que así por alguna gracia de Oha Asa el tiempo pasase más deprisa para poder ir a verle, pero los nervios y el maldito reloj no querían colaborar.

Takao había pasado las nueve últimas noches en el hospital por culpa de un problema con su bicicleta y un accidente de coche que sucedió demasiado cerca de él, yo por otro lado había pasado las nueve últimas noche en vilo imaginándome lo peor mientras él me mandaba mensajes intentando calmarme y diciéndome que todo estaba bien. Gracias a Dios el accidente solo había sido el choque de dos coches sin ningún muerto y solo un par de heridos además de Takao, ambos coches chocaron mientras él pasaba con la bicicleta cerca de ellos, el choque fue tan fuerte que algunas piezas de los coches salieron volando y una de ellas golpeó a Takao en la cabeza haciendo que tuviese que ir de inmediato al hospital.

En cuanto me enteré fui a buscarle al hospital queriendo verle para asegurarme de que no era nada tal y como él decía, pero los recepcionistas del hospital estaban empeñados en que no podía pasar a verle si no era parte de su familia.

Esperé y esperé y esperé otra vez, hasta que dieron por fin las siete y salí de casa rápidamente para ir a la de Takao solo dos casas más abajo, llamé a la puerta muchas, tal vez demasiadas, veces, apenas esperé a que su madre me diese permiso de entrar cuando ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba de camino a su habitación, las ganas de verle me estaban carcomiendo desde hacía más de una semana, giré el picaporte de su puerta y le vi sentado en su cama con la manta hasta las caderas y apoyado en su almohada, se giró a mirarme y al verme sonrió. Y yo me rompí por dentro.

La mitad derecha de su cara estaba de un color rosa oscuro y uno de sus ojos, también el derecho, estaba algo más cerrado que el otro a causa de la quemadura.

\- Hola, Shin-chan.- Me sonrió como siempre haciéndome un gesto para que me acercase, caminé hasta donde estaba como pude intentando no derrumbarme, ya sabía que realmente no era nada más que eso, que no iba a quedarse paralítico ni a morirse, pero la vista se me nublaba sola sin que yo pudiese impedirlo.- Ya te dije que no era nada, solo una quemadura.

\- P-Pero...- Apenas podía hablar tampoco así que simplemente señalé su ojo derecho con un dedo, él volvió a sonreír.

\- También se me ha estropeado un poco la vista, pero no tanto como para tener que llevar gafas de listo como tú.- Bromeó poniéndome una mano en la mejilla.- Pero... he perdido mi ojo de halcón, jugar a baloncesto con Shin-chan ya no será tan divertido como antes.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, hice que me soltase la mejilla e inmediatamente le abracé empezando a sollozar, sorprendiéndole un poco, pero él también correspondió al abrazo pasando una mano por mi espalda intentando reconfortarme.

\- Lo será.- Le dije abrazándole fuertemente.- Siempre es divertido si es contigo.

\- Shin-chan, no te pongas emotivo, no quiero dejar que llores por mi culpa.- Pidió soltando una risita aunque también podía notar un tono algo triste en su voz.- No me estoy muriendo, solo tengo una marca tonta en la cara.- Añadió quedándose también abrazándome esperando a que fuese yo quien decidiese cuando soltarle.- Además, dicen que los hombres con cicatrices son más atractivos.

\- Tú siempre lo eres.- Respondí como si acabase de decir la mayor tontería del mundo, era la verdad, la marca no importaba nada, Takao estaba tan guapo como siempre.

\- Entonces no pasa nada, tampoco me duele, solo estaba descasando.- Me informó mientras yo iba soltando el abrazo.- Puedes tocarme la cara sin problemas.

Le solté y le miré unos segundos en silencio inseguro por aquello, apoyé solo la punta de mis dedos en su mejilla pero él no mostró incomodidad alguna, apoyé mi mano en esta lentamente para terminar sujetándola y acariciándola con mi pulgar. Takao sonrió como diciendo "¿Ves?" y yo me acerqué poco a poco a él hasta que unimos nuestros labios, parecía una eternidad desde la última vez y apenas habían pasado dos semanas, realmente no sé qué pasaría si alguna vez Takao se fuese de viaje sin mí o estuviéramos separados mucho tiempo, probablemente me volvería loco echándole de menos.

En ese momento, por un gesto tan simple como solo darle un beso después de verle por primera vez tras el accidente, me di cuenta de lo que realmente era lo primero para mí, y de que nunca más iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño a Takao, a quien me mandaba casi 100 mensajes cada día para que supiese que estaba bien y me escribía un "Te amo" al final de cada uno, a quien me reconfortaba cuando lloraba por tonterías, y a quien nunca quería dejar que llorase por su culpa.


End file.
